1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin processing apparatus for use in an automatic vending machine, a money exchanger, service equipment, or the like, and more particularly to a coin processor whose vertical dimension is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a typical coin processing apparatus comprises a coin discriminating section and a coin sorting section. The coin discriminating section is arranged such that an inserted coin is allowed to roll along a coin discriminating passage provided with a coin discriminating device, by means of its free fall, and the coin rolling along the coin discriminating passage is discriminated by the coin discriminating device. The coin sorting section is arranged such that the coin discriminated by the coin discriminating device is introduced to a coin distributing passage, and the coin is sorted on the coin distributing passage by the type of denomination on the basis of the output of discrimination by the coin discriminating device and is accumulated in a relevant coin tube (coin accumulating device). The reason the inserted coins are arranged to be sorted and accumulated in the coin tubes by the types of denominations is to reutilize the inserted coins as change, thereby preventing a shortage of change as practically as possible and securing the opportunity of sales to a maximum degree.
This coin processing apparatus is mounted in, for instance, an automatic vending machine, effects the sorting processing of inserted coins, and controls the paying out of change from coin tubes, as necessary.
In an automatic vending machine or the like equipped with this conventional coin processing apparatus, since the coin discriminating section makes use of the free fall of coins, a dimension of a certain extent is required in the direction of the fall. In addition, since the coin sorting section includes a mechanism for mechanically sorting coins on the basis of their diameters by making use of the free fall, the coin storing section also requires a dimension of a certain extent. Hence, in some coin processing apparatuses, the distance from a coin slot to a coin return port extends as far as 200 mm.
For this reason, in the automatic vending machine or the like equipped with the conventional coin processing apparatus, if, for example, the coin slot is disposed at a position suitable for the user of the automatic vending machine, it has consequently been unavoidable to dispose the change paying-out port at a lower portion of the automatic vending machine. Therefore, the user of the automatic vending machine is compelled to receive the change by bending down, which is very inconvenient to the user. This has been one factor reducing the number of users of the automatic vending machines.
Accordingly, various proposals have been made to reduce the vertical dimension of the coin processing apparatus. For instance, an arrangement has been conceived in which a horizontal passage for conveying coins by means of a belt is adopted in the coin discriminating section, and the coin discriminating device is disposed at the conveying passage, thereby reducing the vertical dimension of the coin processing apparatus. With this arrangement, however, the vertical dimensions of the coin discriminating section and the coin conveying section remain unchanged, so that it cannot be said that this arrangement is satisfactory.
In addition, another arrangement has been conceived in which, to reduce the vertical dimension of the coin sorting section, a plurality of coin distributing sections are arranged in a vertical row in correspondence with a plurality of coin tubes arranged along a coin distributing passage. As these coin distributing sections are controlled on the basis of the output of discrimination by the coin discriminating device, an inserted coin is distributed so as to be introduced to a corresponding coin tube or to a next coin distributing section, thereby allowing inserting coins to be distributed to relevant coin tubes by the types of denominations.
With this arrangement, however, if the coin distributing sections are controlled to distribute an ensuing coin before the destination of the previous coin has not been discriminated, there can be cases where the previous coin is introduced not to a coin tube of its destination but to another coin tube. In addition, if the acceptance of an ensuing coin is prohibited until the previous coin is introduced to a final coin tube, it is impossible to cope with the continual insertion of coins.
Furthermore, among the coins discriminated by the coin discriminating section, the coins which are to be used as change are accumulated in the coin tubes by the types of denominations, and change is paid out by using the coins accumulated in the coin tubes. However, there are certain limitations to the coin-accumulating capacities of the coin tubes. Hence, the conventional coin processing apparatus is arranged such that the coin tubes are respectively provided with mechanically arranged levers, and the coins overflowing from the coin tubes are introduced to a cash box by means of the levers.
Nevertheless, each of the levers for controlling overflow requires a substantial vertical dimension for disposition thereof, which has been one factor making it impossible to reduce the vertical dimension of the coin discriminating section.
With this conventional arrangement using the levers, when coins are stacked in each of the coin tubes up to a fixed point, the passage leading to that coin tube is blocked, so that the coins subsequently led toward the coin tube are introduced to a passage leading to the cash box. Hence, the number of coins which can be stacked in each of the coin tubes is mechanically fixed. In cases where this coin processing apparatus is mounted in an automatic vending machine which does not require much change, it follows that unnecessary coins are introduced to the coin tubes. In this case, in the operation of collecting coins, a large number of coins must always be collected from the coin tubes, so that there has been a drawback in that the operation of collecting coins is very troublesome.
With this conventional arrangement using the levers, since the operation is effected by bringing the coin itself into contact with the lever, there has been another drawback in that an intended operation cannot be performed owing to wear affecting durability as well as stains.
In the case where the horizontal passage for conveying coins by means of a belt is adopted for the coin discriminating section, the conventional arrangement provided is such that even when a foreign object other than a coin is deposited, the foreign object is temporarily led to the belt conveying passage and is returned after being detected. According to this arrangement, a mechanical blockage by the foreign object is induced, so that the coin processing apparatus cannot be used until the foreign object is removed.
In particular, most of the automatic vending machines equipped with such a coin processing apparatus are used for sale without being attended by salespersons; hence, the detection of the above drawback is liable to be delayed. Consequently, there arises a shortcoming in that opportunities of sales are lost.
In the case of the arrangement wherein the horizontal passage for conveying coins by means of a belt is adopted for the coin discriminating section, there are mechanical limitations to the coin-conveying speed by means of the belt, so that an ensuing coin may be inserted before the detection processing of a previously inserted coin is completed. Accordingly, control which is devoted only to the detection of one coin is insufficient, and parallel detection processing of a plurality of continually inserted coins is required.
Hence, it is conceivable to adopt an arrangement wherein an inlet sensor is provided at the coin slot, and the processing of a coin is commenced when the inlet sensor has shifted from an "on" state to an "off" state. In this case, however, the inlet sensor automatically shifts from the "on" state to the "off" state even if the user of the coin processing apparatus pulls out the coin midway in the insertion of the coin. Hence, if the processing of the coin is commenced at this point of time, unnecessary coin processing must be executed although the coin has not actually been deposited. In particular, if the user of the coin processing apparatus repeatedly turns on and off the inlet sensor by way of a prank, unnecessary coin processing must be commenced on each such occasion, giving rise to problems in that the capacity of software for coin processing must be increased and that the processing becomes complicated.